No Need To Worry About Everything I've Done
by valenciayatessilverlock
Summary: Denmark and his friends are looking for a beautiful maiden when they find Valencia Yates-Silverlock and her friends. DenmarkxOC oneshot OOC Denmark


"Good morning _''

You tipped your head and smiled at the elderly woman that had just passed you. It was a day just like any other, you were on your way to the market to buy some freshly caught fish for today's dinner, and on the way there you met all kinds of people from the village. Your (h/c) hair in a high ponytail, keeping it away from your face as much as possible, you were wearing a simple, white linen shirt and a black skirt that barely touched the ground as you walked. You had survived you twentieth winter, and you had grown into a lovely and independent young lady. Men wanted you, the women wanted to be you...the fairest maiden on this side of the grand sea and your beauty was known to the entire kingdom of the North. You were aware of the many names people called you by, but you hardly took any notice of it...you honestly couldn't care less.

It was in the beginning of summer, and what a grand summer this was turning out to be thus far. The grass had the perfect, bright green color, the fields were turning out just the way it was supposed to and the cool breeze helped sooth down the heat from the burning sun. Your family's home was a good 30 minutes walk away from the village and it inhabitants, but you enjoyed the nice walk, it gave you time to think about small, silly things that you didn't have time to think about when you were home. You took a deep breath and took in all the familiar scents and sounds you smelled and heard every day as you approached the small marketplace. Even if it was still early, the place was buzzing with life, people wanting this, couldn't afford that and so on. Arguing, bribing, laughing, chatting...all that energy was so captivating! You wandered around, looking at all the fine things the merchants had brought with them this morning, fine necklaces made out of glass pearls, clothing made out of the the finest pelts and fabrics in the most enchanting color patterns...and the food! ah, the food!Just the very thought of it made you want to buy it all.

You made your way through the crowds as your (e/c) eyes caught the fisherman's carriage. ''Why, good morning _!'' The fisherman exclaimed happily as you approached his wagon. ''Good morning!'' you chirped just as happily. Your eyes wandered over the great selection of fish that layed spread out over his wagon, you wanted ti biggest and the best you could get for your mothers famous fish soup. A small smile swept across your face when you finally found what you were looking for. A big cod that were hiding underneath all the small ones ''I'll take that one'' You said as you pointed at the ugly, yet very delicious-when-cooked fish. The Fisherman chuckled and nodded his head at you ''You have a very keen eye _, that will be to silver coins'' He said as he wrapped the wish and handed it over to you. You thanked the man kindly as put the fish in the braided basket you had brought with you and payed. You waved your goodbyes and started to walk back in the direction you came from, but then you looked around and noticed all the things you hadn't really seen yet...so you figured you could stall at the market just a little while longer.

As you were browsing through the different wagons and carts, you could hear familiar voices giggling and chatting not too far from you. You looked around and sure enough...it was the group of girls you called friends. The three girls were your age and you had been friends since you were born, they did almost everything together and shared almost everything with eachother. As soon as they caught a glimpse of you, they waved you over, signaling for you to join them. You waved back and eagerly walked over to the little group ''What are you all laughing for?'' you asked and tilted your head slightly to the right, a curious look in your (e/c) eyes. The girls continued to giggle as the fair haired Hannah opened her cupped hands, revealing a bunch of keys that were attached to a metal ring. Your eyes widened and a huge smile spread all across your face ''Hannah! Are you serious?!'' you exclaimed happily.

Hannah nodded her head and started to jump up and down on the spot ''I'm engaged! Are finally gave me the keys!'' The tradition was when a man proposed to a woman, he would give her the keys to his house...trusting her with them. Are and Hannah had been courting for moons now, it was all decided by their families when they were young. You couldn't help but burst into a giggling fit as well, thinking it was about time he gave Hannah the keys.

You stood there talking to your friends when something caught your eyes in the horizon. At first you couldn't make out what it was, but as it came nearer you recognized it as three very large ships. You nudged Hannah's arm and nodded towards the ships as she narrowed her eyes ''I don't recognize those ships'' you mumbled. Hannah looked over your shoulder and tilted her head to the side, she didn't recognize them either. You both looked down at the pier and started to count the ships that were docked there, the village had 7 ships...and 7 ships were floating right next to the pier. Then you noticed the size, those ships were much larger than the ones you knew ''Ida...were more traders coming inn today?'' you asked and looked at the tallest of your friends, the daughter of the village's chief. Ida shook her head as she too stared towards the ocean and the three ships that were quickly approaching the docks.

''They can't dock here...the ships are too big!'' you said out loud. Now the other villagers had noticed the ships as well, many had started to whisper and draw nearer the docks to see better. However, despite what you had said, the ships docked and there was a small moment of silence. The village people drew nearer in pure curiosity, who did the ships belong to? What were they doing here? It didn't take long before they got their answer. Out of no where, men started to jump out from the ships and ran towards the villagers, their weapons made it clear that they had bad intentions. The village broke out into full chaos! The strangers rounded up the ones that had gathered on the docks and pushed them back up the hill and towards the village square, they kicked in every door and pulled the people outside, telling them to shut up or die. You were so confused by all the running and screaming, you didn't know where to go...what to do or what to say. Ida grabbed you and Hannah and started to drag you away from the scene as quickly as possible. you managed to slip by the chaos and panic and into a empty cottage.

Your breath was shaky and you felt like a panic attack were creeping and crawling inside your stomach. You, Ida and Hannah had lost the fourth friend of yours along the way, and the three of you were bundled up together in a corner. The screaming, shouting and crying was giving you shivers and you wanted to cry...but crying wasn't exactly going to help right now. ''What's going on? What do they want?'' Hannah whispered as she held the keys close to her, her hands were shaking like a leaf and you crawled closer to her to comfort her ''I don't know...''You mumbled as you looked towards the closed wooden door. You all perked your heads up as someone started to speak...it was a very demanding, loud and clear voice.

''Listen up! We didn't come here to burn down your village. We just want you to answer a very simple question...do that and you're free to go''

You and your friends looked at eachother with arched brows, wondering what this was all about. ''I want to know what's going on out there'' you whispered as you gently crawled across the sandy floor over to the nearest window. ''_! come back here!'' Ida hissed as she watched her best friend slowly stand up so she could peek out the window. You however, ignored it. Your eyes widened as you watched what was happening out on the square. What had been filled with nice trinkets, foods and clothing earlier, was now filled with terrified people that were huddling together, surrounded by strangers with their weapons pointing at them. Most of the invaders looked like hairy brutes with a really bad case of fleas, rotten teeth and what not...but a handful of them caught her eyes. They were neat and well groomed...and not very bad to look at either. ''_!'' Ida hissed again. You waved her off and narrowed your eyes, trying to figure out which one of the barbarians were talking. Your eyes locked themselves on a tall blonde with sky blue eyes, he was also the tallest of them. ''It's so strange...4 of them looks our age, give or take a few winters...'' you mumbled to yourself.

The tall one had a strange accent, you had heard it somewhere before...but you just couldn't put your finger on where. The 4 that stood out the most were all fair haired and had blue eyes in different shades. Were they the leaders? You narrowed your eyes as the tall one was about to speak again.

''Just tell us where we can find the beautiful maiden''


End file.
